Love Triangle
by Kyo's-catnip
Summary: Yuki asks out an American girl. Tohru is heartbroken and goes to Kyo for comfort but when he confesses his feelings how will Tohru take it? What happens when tempers (and emotions) begin to rise between....everyone? Could Shigure be anymore ignorant?
1. Bad News, New Beginnings

"Ah, Miss Honda..." said the beautiful purple haired young man, "After school...I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Tohru's large, innocent eyes looked up at him nervously while a blush began to form. He sounded tense. What could it be for? "Uhh, hai!" she finally managed out.  
  
The rest of the day went by in an endless blur. Tohru had never heard Yuki sound so uneasy. Thoughts and guesses began pouring through her mind. Did it have to do with her? Did she do something wrong? By the time the final bell rang she was so out of it Hanajima had to wake her from her daze.  
  
"I sense uneasy waves, Tohru-chan, what is wrong?" Tohru looked up at her and smiled. "Nothing! I just didn't get much sleep last night!" Tohru got up out of her desk and ran out of the room as quickly as possible. She didn't want Hana-chan to worry over her.  
  
She made her way through the woods on the path she had taken many times to her adopted home, then to he secret base, where Yuki had asked to meet her just after school. As she sat on a nearby rock, she realized how silly she was being.  
  
"Baka! Get a grip!" she giggled to herself, "You're acting like a silly girl with a crush..." The last word slipped out of her mouth and she felt a rush of newfound panic. What was this? Did she....."Miss Honda?" came Yuki's voice, seemingly in a far off place.  
  
Tohru snapped back into reality. "Hai! What did you need to tell me Sohma- kun?" Yuki looked down at the vegetables and stammered around for a minute before speaking. "Well, I guess I'll just say it. Do you...." He paused. Tohru's heart fluttered. "What? I won't laugh...I promise..."  
  
Hearing this encouragement Yuki decided to continue. "Do you know anything about our new transfer student? I think her name is Amy Hayes." This question confused Tohru. What does it matter? Is he just trying to be friendly? "Not much, all I know is she came from the U.S....why?"  
  
If Tohru could have taken back the last word she muttered she would have for anything in the world, but there was no turning back time. As Shigure would say, Que Sera Sera! "Miss Honda....I think I like her... what do you think I should do?"  
  
She couldn't comprehend this new information fast enough. She wanted to puke but kept her cool, although on the verge of tears. "Follow your heart....Sohma-kun..." Follow your heart, follow your heart. What a stupid thing to say. Did the last phrase not make her a hypocrite? Why was she so pained over this? She was his friend and only his friend.  
  
Yuki smiled contently. "Thank you Miss Honda. Hearing you say it gives me new confidence. I'll do that." Then, before leaving he obliviously turned around and looked at the hurt girl. "Than you, Miss Honda...for being my friend..." He turned and walked smoothly down the path toward the city and back to school in time for his Student Council meeting.  
  
As soon as he was safely out of sight, Tohru got up and rushed as fast as she ever had to the house, blurry eyed. Soon she was in her room and on her bed, weeping. It wasn't fair. She was the luckiest person in the world for being able to stay in this house with all these great men. It was an extraordinary privilege, and yet she was crying selfishly.  
  
"Hey, what time will you start dinner? I'm starv......" Kyo stopped in mid- sentence. He darted into her room and kneeled down beside her bed. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked frantically. Tohru just answered with more sobs.  
  
Kyo stayed with her and tried his best at comforting her until she finally ceased from shear exhaustion. "Look, if you don't wanna fix dinner I can take over tonight..." he tried to soothe, then reached out to dry her tears. "Geeze," he said softly, "You should know I can't stand you crying..."  
  
Then he considered of something. "Did I do something?" he asked worriedly. Tohru slowly looked up at him, red and swollen from so much crying. "No Kyo- kun....it's ok...I can fix dinner....I'm just a silly girl..." Then she smiled at him lightly.  
  
She immediately got up and went downstairs to begin on dinner. Kyo sat on her bed for a moment trying to figure out what just happened until Shigure walked by and looked at him slyly. "Ah, bad boy, Kyo!" he giggled and walked on.  
  
After giving Shigure a nice beating Kyo walked downstairs to assist Tohru in fixing dinner. She seemed to need it tonight. They hadn't been working long before Yuki burst into the house happily. "Miss Honda!" he called and headed straight to the kitchen on instinct, "She said yes!" and with this trotted happily up to his room.  
  
Both Kyo and Tohru stood there. Tohru started to tear up again and Kyo was downright confused. He looked at Tohru quizzically. "What is he talking about?" She looked up at him teary eyed and took a step toward him. "He asked a girl out today because I told him to follow his heart..." she squeaked, then started to cry just a little.  
  
"Well then why are you...." He cut himself off again in realization. He wanted to leave, wanted to die. Just as he was turning around to go out of the room Tohru grabbed the edge of his shirt. "P...please don't leave me Kyo-kun..." she whispered.  
  
In his anger and hurt he yanked his shirt away from her and left. He stormed through the house to the ladder and climbed up to the roof. There he lay and pondered. So she had wanted Yuki the whole time, but why was this such a shock? He was the stupid cat and Yuki.....Just thinking about that made him angrier. All he could think to do was go down and try to comfort her because...even though she just shattered his heart into a million pieces....he still loved her.  
  
He mustered up the courage to face her again and walked as calmly as he could downstairs. He found her in the kitchen again, still working on dinner. She must have stopped for a while too. Feeling her eyes on him he looked down and tried to apologize.  
  
"I'm sorry....I shouldn't of done that. I understand that you are hurt," then looking up at her he walked across the room and wiped the single tear away from her eyelash. "Eh, don't worry. You'll find a better guy...one that will be a thousand times better then him...."  
  
It anguished him to say it like that. The better guy would never be him. He didn't deserve her. He had been wrong that day on the roof of the school. He wasn't special, just the stupid cat who didn't deserve happiness.  
  
Tohru looked at him in shock. "Kyo-kun....why are you doing this? I thought you would be angry...I thought I had lost both of you....I'm such a baka. I don't deserve to live here..." Seeing the newly formed tears forming in her eyes made him want to yell at her, to tell her she was a baka for loving Yuki, but he didn't. He didn't know what he was doing. Truthfully, he too, was surprised in the lack of any feeling what-so-ever.  
  
"Ehh, lets finish dinner..." he said and poked her in the forehead. She looked at him for the first time since they got home with a smile. "Hai!" With two people working on it, they managed to finish it in time. Needless to say there were no leeks on the table that night. Kyo wouldn't allow it.  
  
When the dishes were cleared from the table, Kyo decided to take over dish duty for the night. "I'll do um'. You can have a break..." he insisted but Tohru wouldn't hear it. In the end, he was the dryer. "So...how long have you.......you know..." he stammered. "I never really thought about it until today..." she said without even looking up at him.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore. "Well why dammit?! What do you see in that damn rat?!" Tohru looked startled but she felt slightly better that Kyo was being more like himself. "I don't know what I was thinking Kyo-kun. We are just friends...I guess it was just jealousy getting in the way?" Kyo knew this was a lie. He knew she was just fooling herself.  
  
He went straight to his room and rolled out his bed, then went straight to the roof and watched the stars for a while. He didn't want to live here anymore...not even for her. It just sucked. Everything sucked now. After he decided this he went back down to his room and laid down.  
  
It wasn't long before long forgotten tears began streaming down his face in the darkness. Why? Why? Why? He just kept asking himself over and over. He had always thought that it would be great if Yuki got with some little skank but everything was backfired. What was he fooling...  
  
An hour passed and still he had not fallen asleep. He decided to get up and check the house like he did often. All the lights were off and everything was quiet....except in Yuki's room. Kyo crept up to the door and put his ear up to it to listen. "Yea, so what was it like there...cool......ok I am sleepy too. Good night." Silence. Hmmmm...must have been on the phone, Kyo guessed. Who cared.  
  
He decided to walk by Tohru's room. The door was cracked so he peeked in just for a second. She was already asleep, no doubt from crying over her damn rat. The thought made him scowl and he stomped back to his room and laid down. This time he finally fell into a deep dreamless sleep. 


	2. The Double Date Disaster

Kyo woke up the next morning early, as usual. He didn't want to though. Playing hooky sounded very tempting, but if he missed any more school he would have to stay after to make up the days so, off to school he went!  
  
He usually walked with Tohru and Yuki but this morning made sure to head out a little earlier than them. He didn't want to be there while Yuki hummed merrily and Tohru tried to hold back tears. It just didn't sound appealing to him. He could already tell he would be in a foul mood today.  
  
Tohru walked beside Yuki silently. He was in a very good mood today, which made her both happy and sad. After a while of walking, she decided to at least know who took him from her. "So, tell me a little about Amy. Is she nice?" Yuki looked at her and beamed.  
  
"Yes, and it turns out she is in the student council also. She is a year younger then us but very smart." He looked over at her sweetly, "Miss Honda....would you please meet her? I want to see what you think, if she meets the Tohru seal of approval!"  
  
Tohru choked. She really didn't want to meet her. "That sounds great!" she said cheerfully after she cleared her throat. Yuki smiled at her again. "I want your honest opinion!" and with that they both laughed, although one of them was fake.  
  
Once at school Momiji and Haru walked up to Yuki. "Tell us tell us tell us!" Momiji bounced around excitedly. "We heard you actually got with a girl. Who is she?" Haru sounded calm and charming. Yuki looked slightly embarrassed. "Well things get around huh?" he said scratching his head.  
  
"Her name is Amy Hayes!" Tohru said cheerfully. We were just on our way to find her so I could meet her. You all wanna come too?" she asked pleasantly. "Yes! Yes!" Momiji cheered. "Yes, I want to meet my new rival," Haru said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Momiji, Haru, and Tohru all followed Yuk through the halls of the school. Finally, they came to the mystery girl's class. They all stepped into the room to see a pretty brunette with sapphire eyes gazing at them. When she caught sight of Yuki she lit up. "Ah, Yuki! Good morning, did you sleep well?"  
  
Momiji and Haru looked at each other then at Tohru. "She looks just like you!" Momiji gasped. "Except for her eyes and her skin is fairer," Haru added.  
  
"Hello, you must be the famous Tohru Honda," Amy said sweetly, "Yuki just will not shut up about you. I'm Amy Hayes!" She held out her hand. Tohru took hold of it and nauseously shook it. "Yes," she confirmed, "Every time he mentions you his eyes light up and he smiles..."  
  
"Cool, he is a hottie and sweet too, but I'm sure you already know that!" she said and winked. Tohru blushed. "Well I must excuse myself," then she bowed slightly, "It was very nice to meet you." With that, she walked out of the room, dumbfounded.  
  
Momiji and Haru soon followed her lead. "She may look like you, Tohru, but she sure don't act like you!" Momiji told her. "What does he see in her?" Haru pondered.  
  
The first bell of the day rang and they all made their way to their classes. Halfway there, Tohru found Kyo with his head hidden in his locker. "Good morning Kyo-kun. Did you come to school early?" she asked cheerfully, peaking her head over his head to see a small photograph of her and him sitting at the kotatsu.  
  
Kyo jumped and hit his head in the locker. "Don't do that! God woman, why do you like to fickin scare me?" He then noticed she was trying to look at the picture and ripped it up as fast as he could. "Kyo-kun, why did you do that?" God, she saw! "It was old, I don't need it anymore..." he confessed truthfully.  
  
This hurt Tohru a little but she just shrugged it off. "You want to walk to class with me?" she asked finally. "Sure, what the hell?" On the way she told him everything about Amy. "Heh, well don't that suck..." Kyo finally said in a half laugh after her story was over and they were walking in the classroom.  
  
As they were both leaving to walk home at the end of the day, Tohru and Kyo were stopped by a breathless Yuki. Hey...me and Amy are going on a date but her mom wont let her go unless it's a double," he panted, "Will you all be the other couple?"  
  
Tohru got sick and Kyo got angry. "Hell no you damn rat! Why would I do anything for you?" Yuki ignored Kyo and looked pleadingly over at Tohru. "Please...Miss Honda..." Tohru, who had been silent until now , finally spoke. "I would love to go........if Kyo goes."  
  
Kyo shot his gaze over her, startled. "What?!" She looked over at him sweetly. Kyo had no clue what was going on. "Wha....fine! Whatever!" and he stormed off. Yuki looked at Tohru and smiled in thanks. "I guess Ill talk to her and make arrangements for tonight," then he headed back towards the school. When he was gone, Tohru turned to see Kyo leaning up against a tree several yards away.  
  
She jogged to him and they began to walk again. "Why the hell do you wanna go? Are you stupid?" Kyo huffed. "I want to get to know her, maybe we can be friends!" Tohru smiled. "Huh, you really don't care do you? Then why the hell did you drag me into this?" Kyo retorted. "It would be more fun. I can talk to you Kyo-kun."  
  
Hearing this, he got a funny feeling in his stomach, like butterflies. She thought he was fun to be around. He smiled lightly but as son as she looked over at him the scowl was back. He didn't want her to know how he felt, not right now.  
  
That evening they were all ready to go by six. Kyo made sure to grab some of Shigure's "hidden stash" of cash and they all went to pick Amy up. On the way up Kyo grew curious. "What does Akito think of all this?" Yuki gagged a bit but regained his composure quickly. Tohru giggled. "Well, he doesn't know yet..." Yuki admitted.  
  
They finally got to Amy's small apartment. She was dressed in tight jeans and a baby doll top. "Ah, hey! So where to?" she asked. "I thought a movie would be nice..." Yuki suggested. "Ooo, then we could get some ice cream!" Tohru exclaimed. "Sounds good, let's get this show on the road!"  
  
Yuki and Amy walked in front, holding hands while Kyo and Tohru silently followed them all the way to the theater. The boys paid for the girls and they all sat down together. "So what are we watchin'?" Kyo asked. Yuki looked past the girls and glared at him. "You mean you paid and you have no idea? Stupid cat!"  
  
Amy giggled. "It's so cute how you all call each other by pet names. What do they call you, Tohru, Chihuahua?" Tohru, unaware of just being insulted, giggled lightly. Kyo caught it though. "Actually it's either Princess or Flower for her. What's yours? Moose?"  
  
Amy glared at him evilly but before she had a chance to retaliate the movie started. "It's a chick flick?!" Kyo moaned. Tohru seemed alarmed. "Oh, would you rather see a different one Kyo-kun?" she asked worriedly. The frustrated neko just sighed heavily. "No...lets just get this over with."  
  
Halfway through the movie, Tohru noticed Amy and Yuki holding hands. She looked toward Kyo, but he seemed bored to tears...or was he just into the movie? Who knew, but the next thing she did know was Amy's head was on Yuki's shoulder. She looked away, eyes watering, but Kyo caught her tear. "It's only a movie," he smiled.  
  
Tohru was glad when the movie was over and they were back outside in the fresh spring night. They began to walk toward the ice cream parlor when her attention was turned toward the stars. "Look Kyo-kun, they're beautiful!" she gasped. He turned his gaze from the sidewalk to the sky. They both walked, looking up at the endless space until they both hit a street sign. Yuki and Amy turned around to see what had happened. "Baka," Yuki muttered and the couple laughed.  
  
They all finally got to the parlor and found a booth to sit at in one piece. After their food was to them the mood lighted while they ate and chatted casually. Even Kyo was having a pretty good time, even though it was probably just because Thoru was next to him.  
  
When everyone was finish eating Amy looked at the trio quizzically. "What do we do now?" "I guess we go home," Tohru supposed, "unless anyone has a plan?" Amy looked at Yuki playfully. "You've been quiet all night silly. You decide." Yuki scratched his head and smiled faintly. "Oh, I don't know..."  
  
Amy scooted closer to him but he backed away cautiously. "I know what you want to do!" she giggled and glanced at Tohru before leaning in and kissing him. "Whoa Whoa!" Kyo yelled. Tohru up and shot out the door. Kyo looked at Amy with intense hatred. "Stupid bitch!" he yelled and ran out the door after Tohru, leaving the couple alone. 


	3. Confessions, Confusions

Kyo ran to catch up with her and finally got her to sit down on a nearby park bench. There, they sat down and Tohru sobbed, face in hands. "I told you this was a bad idea," Kyo spat, "she is such a bitch!" He looked over at Tohru who was still crying. "Hey...it's ok....please don't cry..."  
  
Then an idea came to mind. "How bout you lay down. You look exhausted," Kyo suggested. "H...how?" Tohru sobbed. "J...just use my lap as a pillow...but don't worry! I won't do anything dirty or anything!" Tohru looked up at Kyo, who was bright red now, and smiled through her tears. "Thank you Kyo- kun..." and she laid down.  
  
Unsure at first, Kyo just sat as still as possible. He relaxed greatly when she reached up and grabbed his knee for a more comfortable position. He began to stroke her silky beautiful hair gently. He couldn't believe he was doing this. What the hell was he thinking?  
  
He sat therenhhhdhdfjfnfndsjdfjvndd He sat there with her in the dark silence until he could eel that his pant leg was damp from her tears. A new anger formed within him. "Doshite Tohru, doshite?" he demanded. She sat up quickly and looked at him. "What do you mean?" she sniffed.  
  
"Why do you have to love him? You haven't been yourself sense the other day!" He was standing in front of her now, looking her straight in her eyes. "Why him?! Tohru...I can't stand to see you like this! I love you!!"  
  
He stopped. Embarrassed from blurting it out and frustrated from her shocked look he stormed off. Was he so much of an asshole to her that she really had no idea? Ties was not the way he wanted to tell her.  
  
Tohru sat on the bench for a while before she realized where she was. This was the same bench that she had put Hatori on when he transformed in front of her the first time. She finally got up and walked home alone. She had made a real mess of things all right. As she walked out of the park, Kyo jumped out of a nearby tree. He was still going to protect her at least.  
  
"I'm home!" she called to Shigure a soon as she was in the door. "Ahh, Yuki is already in his room," Shigure informed then looked around for the neko, "Where's Kyo?" Tohru looked down. "I don't..." "Right here," Kyo said, just stepping in.  
  
Tohru turned around and gazed at him sadly. "Kyo-kun...can I talk to..." "Good night." He didn't even glance at her as he walked by to go up to his room. There was no way he could face her now. All she would do is pity him like everyone else who had supposedly loved him in his life.  
  
He dreamt of his mother that night. Images of her cooing and checking for his damned bracelet passed. Images of her tucking him in and kissing his forehead passed. At one time he thought she loved him, but he was wrong. All she felt was pity and terror. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to wake up.  
  
Beep Beep beep went his 5:00 am Sunday alarm. "Thank God, no school!" he sighed to himself. He walked sleepily into the kitchen for a bite to eat before morning training. "Good morning Kyo-kun..." He closed the paper door in reflex but opened it up again to see her face had gone from cheerful to gloomy.  
  
"I'm sorry Kyo-kun...I deserve this," she whispered. He walked over and opened the fridge, grabbing the carton of milk and chugging it. He finished it and took a breath. "Just forget it..." he muttered and walked outside to begin warm-ups. Tohru followed him shortly after to see his shirtless figure sitting silently, Indian style in the grass, meditating.  
  
When he found he couldn't concentrate he just got up and began practicing his forms, trying to ignore the one person he didn't want to ignore. He went on like this for about twenty minutes and when she didn't leave he finally got irritated enough to stop.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" he screamed in her general direction. "Kyo- kun...I just want to talk to you..." Kyo sat down in the shade of a nearby tree. He was soaked in sweat by now. "Why? Haven't you had enough?!" He could feel tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Tohru carefully walked over to the unsettled form and sat down beside him. "Kyo-kun...about last night... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you through that. I am such a baka!" She tried to rest her hand gently on his shoulder but he shoved the hand away. "I don't need your pity..."  
  
Unknowing to what he was doing he got up and ran toward the woods. He didn't know where he was going. All he did know was he had to get away from there, away from her. "Damn Yuki!" He didn't stop until he had reached a faintly familiar source of water. There, he sat down on a rock and rested.  
  
Back at the house, Tohru still sat under the shade of the tree, distressed. Over the last couple of days, she realized, how much Kyo had come to mean to her. He had been there every time she had a problem, even when it was about Yuki. She realized now how much it had to hurt him.  
  
She got up and did the only thing she could think to do, go into the woods after him. What she would say or do when she found him, she didn't know, but after all the times he had been there for her and all the wonderful things they had shared, she wasn't going to lose him now.  
  
Kyo sat on the rock until he was numb all over from weeping. It was happening all over again. The memories of his mother's false love flooded him. "Kyo-kun..." He whipped around to see Tohru, panting from the long trek, walking towards him slowly.  
  
He got up and felt a twinge of familiarity. "I don't want to..." "Please listen to me Kyo-kun!" He looked at her with wide, angry eyes. "Why? So I can hear your pity for me? No!" Tohru gave him a perplexing look. "I don't pity you Kyo-kun," but he got up and rushed away before he could hear her last few words. "I think I love you...."  
  
Tohru returned to the house to fix breakfast just in time to see a sleepy Yuki walking into the kitchen. Tohru looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning Sohma-kun!" He sat down at the low table and looked at the food set before him.  
  
"Miss Honda...I am sorry...about last night," He apologized, "I didn't want to do that...I wanted to run after you too." Tohru glanced at him but looked back down at her own breakfast. "I too am sorry, I don't know what came over me...I hope Amy isn't too angry with me. I would so like to make friends."  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Yuki continued, "Last night...when she kissed me...I didn't think of her, I thought of you. Miss Honda, we broke up..." Tohru dropped her plate that she was carrying to the sink and it broke. "Oh, I am such a klutz!" Yuki got up and tried to help her clean it up but kept talking. "Are you ok Miss Honda?" "Yep!" she said, thinking he was meaning the plate.  
  
"About last night, you ran out and I didn't go after you..." Tohru looked over at him and smiled widely. "Yes. Kyo-kun stayed with me until I felt better and kind of let me vent..." then she broke off, remembering her new problems wit him.  
  
"I'll make sure to think him later..." Yuki said grudgingly. "Miss Honda...I was wondering...how do you feel about me?" Tohru paused from what she was doing. "I don't know Sohma-kun...I loved you last night, but Kyo-kun..." "Ehh, so he went in for the kill huh? Stupid cat."  
  
Hearing this made Tohru a little angry for the first time ever at Yuki. "No Sohma-kun, he didn't. He did tell me how he felt but I don't think he meant to..." Saying this brought her back to last night and the short conversation they had on the bench. She felt horrible and knew she had to find Kyo.  
  
"Miss Honda..." These words brought her back to reality. "I love you. I was a fool to try to think I didn't." Yuki's words were so soft and refined and confident in a way, nothing like the neko's would be. Tohru gazed at him for a fraction of a moment but continued to do her chores with a bright blush, but not replying.  
  
"I understand. You don't have to say anything Miss Honda, I am sorry to disturb you." The moment the last word left Yuki's lips Kyo stepped through the door and stomped up the stairs without a second glance. "He won't talk to me Sohma-kun; I don't know what to do..."  
  
Yuki gave Tohru a gentle smile. He knew he was too late to win her affection. "Don't worry Miss Honda, leave everything to me." In a flash Yuki was gone. "Oh no..." Tohru moaned. She wasn't the smartest person but she knew Yuki wasn't the person to see Kyo at this moment. 


	4. What Will He Do?

Due to much confusion and the fact that the last chapter sucked, I redid it. I hope this is a little better since I'm not on a writers block doing it! ;  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Also I've never stated the fact that I own no characters I am writing about and thought I better make that point clear just for in case...  
  
Please tell me which chapter you liked better if you read the other.  
  
After standing at the door and debating with himself whether to actually do it or not, Yuki stepped into Kyo's room. He sighed heavily when his idiot cousin was not in there, but only a ladder on his balcony heading toward the roof was in sight.  
  
Yuki made his way up to the roof and found the depressed looking neko sitting with his back to the ladder. Yuki saw no point in beating around the bush. "Oi, baka! Why are you so stupid?" Kyo whipped his head around angrily with a hind of surprise. "Leave me alone damn rat!"  
  
"Is that all you have to say? Why don't you grow half a brain and get a hint? You hurt Tohru! Oh, but I guess you are good at that though huh?" Kyo jumped up, equipped with neko ears and tail. "Look here you son of a bitch, this is none of your damn business!"  
  
Hearing this Yuki turned around to leave. He wasn't going to stress himself out for Kyo. He started back down the ladder. "You know, since you don't have enough balls to do anything maybe I'll just comfort her myself, thanks for giving me this opportunity." The mazumi disappeared from sight of the roof.  
  
Tohru was hanging out the laundry in the back yard and whistling a song her mother had taught her to try and keep cheerful. It was a beautiful day but everyone seemed to be in dreary moods. There had to be a way she could cheer everyone up. She set her mind to try to devise a plan as she finished the last of the sheets.  
  
"Hey, ya need help?" A bright smile spread across her face at the sound of the deep uncertain voice. "No, it's ok, I don't want to burden you Kyo- kun!" He started to turn and walk away, sure to himself that she was so mad she didn't even want to see him. "Wait! I could use some company though..."  
  
Slowly and almost shakily, he turned back around and placed himself in the grass beside her basket, looking at the white fabric seemingly spellbound. "Sorry I'm such an asshole..." Tohru glanced over at the self-conscious young man and gave him a clothe pin full smile.  
  
"Bu Ko-kung, I don thin tha a all!" Kyo gave her a puzzled looked. "What the hell did you just say??" Tohru smiled again and spit out the clothe pins. "Kyo-kun I don't think that at all!" The neko looked back down into the now empty basket and shrugged. "I would..."  
  
Tohru decided to try and change the subject. "So, do you have any plans for today?" "No....you?" "I have to go to the super market and pick up some things for dinner tonight. Would you like to come?" She smiled at him vibrantly.  
  
This took Kyo by surprise. "Wha? I thought Yuki would have volunteered already..." "Nope. I haven't seen him since breakfast, oh but if you don't want to I'll be ok on my own! I don't want to hassle you!" Irritation took over Kyo's being. "Do you want me to come or not?!" Slightly startled, Tohru fell back a little but regained balance and nodded her head enthusiastically.  
  
"Shigure-san, Kyo-kun and I are going to the super market! Is there anything special you might want me to pick up?" Tohru was standing near the door and calling through the hall toward the office. Shigure popped his head just out of the door. "Awww, is little Kyon Kyon taking the flower on a date? Don't do anything too lecherous!" Kyo got up from tying his shoes and was about to cuss his older cousin out until he saw the radiant smile on Tohru's face and settled with a plain old "Shut Up!" He then turned toward her and blushed faintly. "Why do you put up with that bull?"  
  
Just as they were stepping out the door Yuki walked down the stairs. "Miss Honda....I have a request." She ambled up to him and he whispered his request. "No problem! I'll remember that from now on!" They left, leaving a smiling Yuki.  
  
If curiosity killed the cat, Kyo only had one life left. "So what was it?" The onigiri grinned and put her finger up to his mouth. "It's a secret Kyo- kun!" Irritation growing in him rapidly, he quickened his pace and walked a ways ahead of her.  
  
There wasn't much conversation other then Kyo yelling at Tohru whenever she ran into a sign when she was too deep in thought. 'How does she get to work without killing herself?!' he pondered, quite stumped. Grudgingly, he began considering walking her to work from now on.  
  
He was quite surprised when Tohru handled the market very well. She knew where everything was and the best prices. He almost felt useless. Well, if nothing else, he would carry her bags on the way home. What did the damn rat want though?  
  
Everything went by smoothly and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They paid and were out the door in no time. Why did he even come? Just then Tohru stepped out into the street. "Tohru!" The girl looked at him puzzled and unmoving.  
  
A car was headed straight for her. The driver slammed on his brakes but there were only feet between the huge machine and the fragile body. Kyo ran out into the road and grabbed Tohru's arm, pulling her out of the way just before impact.  
  
Once safely back on the sidewalk, Kyo exploded. "What the hell are you thinking?! You could have died! You're so stupid!" Tohru stood there, looking at the sidewalk. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun...." He reached up and grabbed both of her hands. "Just...be careful ok?"  
  
He released one of her hands and grabbed the groceries lying splattered on the sidewalk and then began home, keeping a tight grip of Tohru's hand the whole way until a tiny voice caught his attention. "Kyo-kun...that hurts..." He looked down to see the circulation was totally cut off. "Oh, well if you didn't scare me I wouldn't do it!"  
  
Tohru smiled one of her smiles in appreciation. "Thank you for worrying about me..." Trying to hide the blush that was deepening on his face, Kyo scowled. He was very glad when they reached the house with no further problems.  
  
As he was grabbing the door to slide it open, the neko was stopped by a small hand on his shoulder. "Kyo-kun....I just wanted you to know....I don't pity you...." Filled with new humiliation, he turned to see the beautiful girl. She looked like she genuinely meant it.  
  
He looked at her at her delicate face, wanting to just burst out with all the feeling he had for her but stopped himself. "Well...still friends then I guess...." He turned and went inside the house leaving her speechless on the front porch.  
  
It wasn't long before he found himself safe in the reclusive ness of the roof once again. How stupid was he? He just hurt her again...or so it seemed...but why? Girls are so annoying! How did she feel? Just last night she was bawling in his lap about his hated rival.  
  
Tohru finished putting the groceries away and walked up the stairs and down the hall to Yuki's room. Seeing the door already open, she let herself, knocking to let him know she was there. "Here is your cheese Sohma-kun!" He looked up from studying and smiled sincerely. "Thank you so much Miss Honda. If Kyo knew about this I would never live it down!" Tohru smiled too. She never knew he really did like cheese so much. Yuki got up from his desk and took the bag from her, setting it on his bed.  
  
"So how was Kyo?" Touching on this subject made Tohru shiver a little and look at the floor, but she quickly looked back up with an odd expression on her face. "He isn't mad at me anymore! He said we are still friends!"  
  
Yuki could see through the wide, pretty smile on her face. He knew she was hurt. "That's nice. I hope I helped if only a little. You deserve the best you know..." After hearing these words Tohru looked back down at the floor. "You are so kind Sohma-kun..."  
  
She exited the room and left Yuki with his cheese. Any other time he would have quickly hidden it away and gotten a piece for the moment but for once, he didn't feel like it. He had a choice, either try to win Tohru in her moment of weakness or get Tohru with Kyo, who was the one she wanted...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok, it's not as angsty anymore, please tell me if it's better then the other one though! wink wink Review cough cough () 


	5. What a night!

"Ah, what is that you're eating, Miss Tohru?" Shigure smartly popped his head around the corner to see the onigiri at the kotatsu consuming a bucket of some unknown substance. "It's cookie dough ice cream Shigure-san. Would you like some?" She tried to sound like nothing was wrong and smiled when she talked. "No, I'm good...you know, we can order out tonight if you like..." The dog winked at her in a 'you don't have to act, I already know' way. Tohru stood up hastily. "Oh no no no! I love cooking for you all. Or would you rather order out tonight?" The man shook his head and help up his hand.  
  
A devious smirk crept onto his face. "I know you are torturing yourself over those two..." The onigiri's eyes widened. "Oh no! I'm ok!...well, maybe...a little..." She smiled, a little embarrassed at herself. The dog continued his thought, "How bout you just forget them and get with me!" If the girl's eyes weren't wide and shocked before, they were now. Shigure chuckled at his own amusement. "I'm just kidding. If you need any help just talk to me...I'll be here."  
  
After he left, Tohru sat back down at the kotatsu for a little while pondering everything. 'At least he is my friend no matter what...and it seems like Sohma-kun likes me too. That is wonderful...but why do I still feel a little sad....it's true...I AM spoiled!'  
  
Slowly, she got back up for the second time. "I really do enjoy cooking. Maybe I'll feel better after dinner."  
  
  
  
Tohru smiled when everyone ate her food without some much as one complaint. "Everything taste ok?" All three men looked up with full mouths. "Yesh.....I glad tha you cooked instead of ordering out..." Shigure said, spitting food everywhere. "It's wonderful Miss Honda," Yuki complemented when he swallowed and cleaned his face with a napkin. When it seemed that Kyo just wouldn't speak he finally did, "It's edible."  
  
"Bake neko..."  
  
Kyo looked up at his cousin angrily and raised a hand. "Sohma-kun, would you please help me in the kitchen?" Tohru asked, trying to avoid the fight that would surely take place. Taken by surprise, Yuki just nodded and stood up, looking a little like a zombie.  
  
Once safely out of earshot of Kyo, Yuki looked at her puzzled. "Did you need to talk to me Miss Honda?" "No, I just didn't want you all to fight!" Tohru smiled blindly at the mouse, not noticing his small frown.  
  
He wasn't just going to stand there. "Miss Honda, how are you?" Tohru gazed up into his dark, mysterious eyes in search for the right answer. "I am great! How are you?" His frown increased at this obviously wrong answer. The look broke her down. "I wish everything was back to normal...everyone seems different...Sohma-kun, do you think I'm spoiled?" Yuki gave her an odd look and laughed. "Of course!"  
  
The onigiri dropped to the floor as if she had failed another final but the prince picked her back up. "That was a joke you know...you are the most selfless person I know...and I really do love you for it."  
  
They both walked out and found Shigure and Kyo waiting on them. Kyo's scowl was even worse then usual. Yuki smiled at his angry cousin. "I'm glad to see you are in a good mood Kyo..."  
  
  
  
The night was cooler then normal for the time of year so Tohru decided to go out and get the wash in from the lines she had hung earlier that day, fearing the damp ones would freeze later. 'What do Americans call this, blackberry winter? Ah, I don't know...' she thought as she started walking back inside. As she neared the door a tennis shoe landed inches away from where her head would have been a step later. The onigiri giggled when she heard the roof curse.  
  
Making sure the coast was clear, she picked up the shoe and brought everything inside. 'I guess I better bring this up to Kyo-kun...'  
  
Tohru plodded heavily up the stairs and into the neko's room where the ladder was. It was moderately difficult climbing it with a shoe in one hand and her charmless grace didn't help her much either, but one thing led to another and she was safely on the roof.  
  
"Kyo-kun, you missed..." her small voice echoed through the darkness just reaching his figure. The boy quickly turned to face her in defense. "I wasn't trying to hit you! It slid down the roof when I took it off!" Tohru giggled at his defensiveness. "I was just kidding." She didn't smile much longer when she noticed the orange-top was only in a pair of jeans. "Kyo-kun, you'll catch cold without a jacket!"  
  
This time, it was his turn to smile. "Don't worry about me...hey! You don't have one on either! Get back downstairs!" Instead of following his command, the little onigiri stepped closer and took a seat beside him. "You seem a little...off lately Kyo-kun. You know, I'm always here for you." The boy looked down at his lap where his hands were clenched together in the cold. "How can you be? You have to be there for that damn Yuki..."  
  
Tohru let out a little giggle. "What does that mean?" A pair of heated eyes glared up at her. "Don't play stupid. You know what I mean!" Tohru stopped smiling and tried to put on her serious face. "Yuki and I are friends Kyo- kun. No more, no less." "Why the hell do you keep saying my name? I'm the only one up here you know!" Frustration was taking over. "I say your name because I like it. It makes me feel better..."  
  
The neko's expression changed. "What do you want me to be..?" Tohru blushed to see two quivering, exquisitely handsome, fire red eyes looking at her. "I...want Kyo-kun...to be himself...That's how I love him....as himself..."  
  
"Even with his jealousy and weakness and temper and....the form...?" The girl grasped his chin and carefully brought his face back up to eye level. "All of those things..."  
  
Kyo lifted his hand up gradually and touched her warm soft face. A smile broke out on Tohru, then a blush. The boy slowly leaned down towards her but stopped just short of a kiss, losing all nerve, and sat back up. "I'm sorry. I didn't even ask you...You must think I'm a real lech..." Even in the dark his face glowed red.  
  
Tohru leaned in towards the neko and felt her way over his cheek and across his warm lips reaching the other side of his face and pulling it closer into a soft kiss. Shocked at first, he just locked up and sat there, but Kyo quickly regained his senses and pressed back onto her. They pressed at one another until Tohru was completely out of breath and stopped for some air.  
  
The neko wasn't satisfied just then, though. Instead of breathing, he traced her jaw line with little pecks and ran his fingers through her silky hair. Tohru moaned a little when he began trailing down her neck but lightly pushed him away. "What?! Did I do something wrong?!" Kyo thought he was going to die. "No no no! I loved it, it's just...." He then realized the reason when a certain insanely irritating inu's voice echoed through the house.  
  
The two climbed down the ladder and walked into the hallway. "Do you need something Shigure-san?" Tohru inquired politely. The man smiled evilly. "Nope, just wondering where you were...it's frightfully cold out you know!" The dog switched his gaze over at Kyo. "You haven't been too nasty with her I hope!"  
  
A bright blush spread across the cat's face. "Hey, what do you mean by that?!" Shigure grinned, "Ah, ah, ah, it's my little secret! But I think you know what I mean..." The pissed teenage boy stormed off to his room to keep from hitting his cousin...and to hide the increasing red in his face.  
  
Now alone, Shigure nudged Tohru in the side. "From the looks of things you all made up?" A little pink herself, she just smiled and nodded. The novelist grinned again, even more widely. "I'm glad you are happy again Tohru-kun. The flower must be bright and cheery!" and he walked away.  
  
Tohru turned to go to her room as well but was stopped by a calm voice. "Miss Honda, you want to study for a while?" Tired but willing, the girl nodded enthusiastically and followed the mouse to his room. Out of instinct, Tohru placed herself on one side of his desk.  
  
"What do you think we should start on first Sohma-kun?" Yuki, not yet seated, smiled nervously. "Ok, I lied...I really wanted to talk to you privately..." Now confused, Tohru raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Well what is it Sohma-kun, you can talk to me!"  
  
The mysterious beauty sat down on the edge of the bed and pat the empty spot beside him. She automatically came without question, wanting him to know she could be trusted. "You are really sweet and trusting Miss Honda...I really like that..." Tohru just sat and listened intently, trying not to blush.  
  
The mouse looked up into her confused, but none the less, appealing eyes. "I have never met anyone like you Miss Honda. I...really care about you...and..." A finger went up over his lips, silencing him. He reached out and gently pulled Tohru closer.  
  
Feeling each feature of her face with his fingers, the Sohma leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers. To his surprise, she leaned in closer, locking their lips together. He reached around her face to the back of her neck and pulled her, yet closer. Then, just as it began, it ended. Tohru opened her eyes in shock and stood up.  
  
Yuki smiled gently at the onigiri. "I guess this is good night Miss Honda..." Now bright red, Tohru turned and started to leave, quickly mumbling a nearly hysteric, "Good night Sohma-kun..."

* * *

Oooo, who will she choose? I am Kyo's catnip...but I've been feeling bad for leaving Yuki out in the cold....who knows...not I, only Tohru...aha  



	6. Her Decision

The sun shone brightly through the window in the warm, busy kitchen. "Mmm, that actually smells good, whatcha makin?" Kyo asked Tohru as he followed the enticing smell that was spreading through the house.

"Oh it's nothing special...just omelets..." The neko cocked his head in confusion. "What's om..lets...?" Tohru giggled. "It's an American breakfast. I just thought I would try it this once..."

He moved closer to get a better look at this new food just to make sure it was edible. "Looks good," he said into the onigiri's ear and nipped it slightly making her shudder. He then went out for his morning practice.

Tohru cooked the rest of the meal in silence, looking out the window from time to time watching Kyo until she was interrupted by a foreign voice. "Good morning Miss Honda. Did you sleep well?" She whipped around to where Yuki was standing. He looked uncharacteristically upbeat for this early in the morning. "I did!" she smiled.

It wasn't true. After kissing them both she had tossed and turned all night long wondering what to do. It was at least 2 in the morning when she figured out that the one she wanted was so obvious. Then she tossed another hour to try and figure out how to tell the other one. It was a long night...

"That's good. What is that wonderful smelling food you are cooking?" Tohru snapped back into reality and turned over the nearly burnt egg. She smiled embarrassedly. "It is omelets...at least it used to be..." "It looks delicious."

"Good morning all ye young lovers!" Shigure greeted, coming into the kitchen as well, "Wow, are we having a party?" Tohru giggled, "No Shigure-san, just breakfast!"

Kyo came back in when he realized the food was ready and everyone sat down and ate. "Oh my gosh! We're going to be late for school!" Tohru screamed to the others halfway through one of Shigure's stories about abusing Mii. They all scrambled to get their things and change and were out the door not five minutes later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, Tohru!" Uo yelled above the dull roar of the classroom when the three arrived to school just in time. Tohru smiled and walked over to her friend. "Good morning, sorry I was late." "Yes, I sense odd waves from you this morning. Did something happen?" Hana had just appeared out of nowhere form behind the two girls.

Just as Tohru was about to open her mouth and give some lame excuse about her waves Hana changed her concentration to the boys her friend had walked to school with. "You two...what did you all do to Tohru?" Kyo and Yuki jumped back in horror. "We didn't do anything!"

A pair of hands went up onto Hana's shoulders. "Don't worry Hana, nothing happened..." Tohru smiled her best smile and led her friend away from the shaken cat and mouse. "Tohru, you must tell us what is going on..." Hana voiced. "Yea, what's up Tohru?" Uo questioned, "Is it anything about that Amy girl, cuz I heard she is transferring..."

From the shocked look on Tohru's face the girls knew she had no idea. "I have to go talk to her!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I heard you are transferring..." Tohru panted, having ran all the way from class A1 to D3. "Yea, what's it to you bitch?" Any sneered, "You here to make fun of me for the other night?" "Oh no! I was just going to say, I'm going to miss you very much. I wanted to become friends..."

Amy flew into a rage. "What's with you?! Why are you so nice?! I can't stand that! No one is that perfect!"

"I'm sorry Amy-san...would you like me to be a little...meaner?" Tohru inquired. "See! That's what I mean! No wonder Yuki likes you so much you little goody two shoes! I hate you!" As if it had a mind of its own, her hand suddenly struck Tohru across the face, catching the rest of the class's attention.

An image was left imprinted on Tohru's face from the forceful slap and tears welled up in her eyes. "Amy-san....why did you..." Without waiting for the rest of the question, the American girl turned around and opened the door to leave her disgraceful opponent, but was stopped upon opening it.

"I...it's you..." she stuttered. "What did you do to Tohru?!" Kyo's eyes were gleaming in confirmation that he had witnessed the event and he wasn't letting this bitch get away with that! "Hey you!" he yelled at a random boy in the class, "Watch her and don't let her leave until I get back!" The boy nodded and Kyo gently took Tohru by the arm and led her from the scene.

'What is he planning...' Amy wondered as she stood in the room like a stump with a leash on being held by the boy. It wasn't long before she knew...

"Amy-kun...is it true? Did you hit Miss Honda?" Yuki asked in a pleading voice as he stepped in the room frantically. Not able to even look at her love, Amy turned her attention up to the ceiling and shrugged, "She deserved it...I know you like her you know..." The class gasped at the information. True, they already knew deep down, but hearing it being said was a shock.

"I don't have time for this right now, class is about to start...but I will deal with you later. I am ashamed of you Amy-kun..." Yuki turned and left leaving Kyo and Tohru staring at her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she mouthed the words I-hate-you.

The bell rang, letting everyone know they were late for class so the cat and rice ball took off towards their own. "Thanks...Kyo-kun..." she droned as they both ran, Kyo leading. "...Ya..."

The rest of the school day went by without event.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was very glad when school let out. The imprint had turned into a bruise and she had to fight Hana and Uo all day to not do anything to Amy, much less Kyo or Yuki. It had been a long day indeed.

The girl gathered all her school books and set out on her monotonous journey home. "Hey, wait up! I'll go with you!" a very flustered voice called from somewhere behind her. Tohru smiled to herself and stopped. A minute later Kyo was caught up and they were walking side by side.

"Where is Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked through the middle of her deep thoughts. "Had a meeting, it's just us..." Kyo muttered. 'How should I tell him...should it be now or should they be together?' Tohru asked herself anxiously. No, she just couldn't do it now...although she didn't know why.

"So why haven't you been going to work any these last couple of day?" the neko asked, trying to make conversation. The onigiri blushed a little, "I was told to take some time off for a vacation...but don't get mad, they are paying me even though they shouldn't..." Indeed, it was good to add the little part at the end because Kyo did get angry at first. He knew the girl beside him was the hardest worker there and if they made her leave they were frickin retarded.

The pair reached the front door and stopped in an awkward silence. "What's up?" Kyo asked with a look of deep aspiration. "Kyo-kun, can we go to the roof and talk?" Tohru whispered in a faint, broken voice. The boy nodded and she left him at the door to go up to her room and put her things away. Then, with a sigh of anticipation, she left to go up to the roof.

"Hey..." the onigiri greeted as she sat triumphantly on the roof holding a tray of little sandwiches and tea, "I thought you might be hungry..." Kyo looked at the tray of food like it was going to pop up and hurt the girl any moment. "How did you get that up here and climb at the same time?" Tohru giggled nervously, trying to find a good answer in her mind, "Luck?"

Kyo decided to cut to the heart of the problem right away. "So you're gonna talk about last night huh?" he stammered looking down at the shingles on the roof for entertainment "Yes, if that's ok with you. If you don't want to I completely understand!" Tohru emphasized.

The boy gave her a cut-the-crap look. "Ok...Kyo-kun, how do you feel about it?" she began timidly. "Well, I would do it again in a heartbeat..." He paused what he was saying for Tohru to giggle at the strange yet perfect reply, "What about you?.....did you like Yuki better?" The smile instantly wiped off the girl's face at the remark and a sick feeling passed into her stomach.

"You saw...that?" The words were almost too much for her to get out. "Yes...when I went to check on you before bed you weren't in your room..." Tohru wasn't sure, but it seemed like the neko's eyes were tearing up.

In a last ditch effort, she scooted closer to him and put an arm around him and leaned in close to his face. "Kyo-kun...do you hate me?" The question brought an instant of rage into the young man's eyes but it was quickly blocked out by hurt. "No...I could never hate you...besides; everyone always did love that damn rat better..."

Kyo got up to leave but was trapped by a hand pulling at his pants, so he reluctantly sat back down. As soon as he did so, a pair of arms wrapped carefully around him so as not to transform him and a tearful face dug deeply onto the top of his shoulder.

"Kyo-kun...I...I want to be with you...I love you......please don't leave..." she sobbed out.

The neko backed away from Tohru and gazed into her teary eyes. "Do...you mean it...?" he asked in an extremely shaky voice, clasping onto her hands. "Yes Kyo-kun..."

Without having to give it a second thought, the two pulled each other into a gentle and careful embrace and swept into a sweet kiss. "I love you...Tohru." Kyo whispered as they reluctantly parted. Just then, his ears popped up in a new alertness. "Someone is home..."

"Ah, hello Sohma-kun! Did everything go well with Amy-san?" Tohru asked cheerfully, climbing down the ladder. The mouse looked at her as if in a daze, then reached up and gently placed his hand where the bruise was on her face. "I guess. She is transferring in the morning."

As he finished what he was saying, a very irritated looking neko jumped off the fourth step of the ladder and growled at his cousin. Yuki quickly removed his hand and continued down the hall towards his room, Tohru following close by with a look of panic on her face.

"Sohma-kun, are you ok?" she asked him frantically once he was safely in his room. "Yes Miss Honda, I'm fine. I hope you and Kyo will be happy together..." The onigiri stopped in her tracks, "How..." "You can see the roof from the ground..." he replied before she could finish, "I need to study...will you excuse me?" His smile was kind as he motioned her towards the door.


	7. Yuki's Chapter

If you are a Yuki fan, beware of this chapter!

* * *

There's nothing left for me.  
I'm worthless...  
Everyone says I'm special..._  
I'm not..._

Yuki Sohma lay in the bath up to his nose and tried to soak his heartache away. It wasn't working. It had been two days since Tohru and Kyo had gotten together...two days since his life felt like it was over.

_Is this what it feels like...  
To be rejected...  
Did Kyo feel this all these years...  
No...  
This is worse then that...  
Am I...  
Getting paid back by the curse?_

Finally deciding the bath wasn't going to make the stupid cat go away or make him feel any better, Yuki got out and began drying himself off. "Sohma-kun...are you ok? You've been in there for over an hour..." a small, worried voice came from the door. "Yes Miss Honda, I'm getting out now..." he called back to her.

Moments later he stepped out of the bathroom, steam pouring into the hallway. He started towards his room but stopped just short of his door. She was in there, getting the dirty laundry ready to be washed. He would wait.

"Ok, I'll have these clean again in a little while!" Tohru said, stepping out into the hallway with a smile and heading towards the stairs with the full basket of clothes on her hip.

"AH!"

Yuki turned from his doorway to see the onigiri's head start to disappear down the stairs when she tripped. "Miss Honda!" he started to run towards her but noticed she had steadied herself...no... "Careful clumsy...you might hurt yourself, then what would I do?" Kyo smiled, holding her upright with one arm and the basket with the other.

Without a word Yuki returned to his room and plopped himself down on his bed to sulk some more. After that day he hadn't said a word to Tohru about Kyo and her...or how he felt about it. Soon, before he realized it, he drifted off into a horrible sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home everyone!" Shigure called from the door, just returning form a visit to the main house. "Oh Shigure-san, what did he say?" Tohru pleaded coming out of the laundry room. The dog smiled and nodded to her in confirmation. "He said he will allow you all to be together for the time being."

"Puh, I still think it's a big crock that just because I'm the cat I can't ask to be with someone myself...damn Akito..." Kyo muttered from the living room. "Just be glad he said it was ok!" Shigure scolded to the unappreciative cat.

'I do wonder why Akito let this be though...' Shigure thought one last time before pushing it out of his mind for good. It obviously didn't matter to the two little lovebirds. He giggled silently to himself. Kyo, a lovebird...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki woke up to the wonderful smell of homemade dinner, although it wasn't wonderful for him. He would skip it again tonight, yes, definitely.

He rolled over to face the ceiling. How much longer could he stand to live like this? A day? A year? The rest of his life? Hardly...He sighed at the growling of his stomach and rolled himself out of bed to reluctantly go down to dinner.

A pair of dazzling eyes lit right up to see him enter. "Sohma-kun, you're going to eat dinner tonight? Thank you so much!" she exclaimed with a big goofy smile on her face. Yuki smiled back at her in spite of himself and sat down across from her.

His gaze on her did not falter even as she poured the miso soup for everyone. After this went on for several minutes a very irritated Kyo slammed his fist down on the table. "What the hell is your problem?!" he yelled at his cousin. "You are, stupid cat..." Yuki sighed and looked down on his food, deciding now was a good time to eat.

After dinner, Tohru cleared the plates and started washing dishes alone, although there were plenty of people wanting to help her. She was about half way done when a figure entered and walked up from behind her. "I want to help you Miss Honda...and talk..." Yuki insisted, taking her side and fishing his hands into the rinse water.

"How are you and Kyo doing?" he asked nearly inaudibly. "Oh, we are fine Sohma-kun..." Tohru replied, keeping her eyes trained on the dish she was washing more carefully then the rest of them. "It's been a while sine we went to the secret base...will you meet me there when you are done?" the mouse asked, putting the dish he was drying away and walking towards the door. "But Sohma-kun...it's getting dark out..." Tohru warned.

"It's ok," Yuki smiled, "Just because Kyo is your boyfriend now doesn't mean he is the only one who can protect you..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru finally tripped over one last root before reaching the destination she had worked so hard to get to. 'Maybe I should have brought a flashlight...' she thought but shrugged it off. 'In the words of Shigure-san: Que Sera Sera!' She smiled at the mental image of him of him dancing around.

"Oh you're here already...if I had known you would come this soon I would have walked with you...I'm sorry Miss Honda..." Yuki smiled, popping his head up from his garden where he was subconsciously pulling a few menacing weeds.

"Is there something important you needed to talk about Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked, cocking her head slightly to look at him better. "Yes...there is..." the mouse muttered, wiping his hands free of unwanted dirt and rising from his squatting position, "I want you to leave Kyo..."

Tohru cocked her head even more from shear confusion. Was this the same Yuki? The same prince charming that was always kind? "What are you talking about Sohma-kun?" A look of irritation overcame the normally calm and kind demeanor of the Sohma boy. "I can't take it...I'm leaving this house...I can't stand it Miss Honda...I love you too much to let you be with that stupid cat!"

Without letting her put in a word, he stormed off into the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's gone! Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun is really gone!" Tohru shrieked at the sleeping neko. Frightened by the alien, shrill voice, the neko jumped out of bed in attack mode. "Wha?!...Oh it's you...thank God..." "Kyo-kun, didn't you hear me? Sohma-kun is gone!"

"Well why didn't you go get him..." Kyo muttered, sitting back on the bed ready to sleep more, "Besides, he is probably just pouting..." "Kyo-kun, I tried but I lost him...I think he ran away...he said he wasn't going to live here anymore..." Kyo smirked, "Thank God again..." and he laid back on his bed, covering his bare chest with covers.

SWISH Tohru pulled the blanket off the bed with lightning fast speed before the neko could even think. "Please Kyo! If you love me you'll go find him!" Who could say no to that? Kyo knew he couldn't. Damn the 'if you love me then you'll...' saying!

He quickly threw on a sweater jacket, put on a pair of jeans, slipped a pocket knife in his pock, and walked out of the room and into the darkness outside, leaving Tohru sitting on the bed by herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I swear to God when I find that lousy rat I'll kill him!' Kyo thought as he stumbled through the woods looking for any sign of rats coming together. 'Maybe I should have brought a flashlight.....nah!' So on he staggered through the woods, in the dark, alone until he finally thought he saw a figure in the distance... only it looked way too big...

Curiosity getting the best of this cat, he decided to take a closer look. When he got close enough to see what the 'huge' object was he rushed over to it.

"Oh my God! Yuki, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kyo screamed as he climbed up on a nearby stump to cut his cousin down. It took a moment but he finally sliced the vine apart and let Yuki fall to the ground with a thud, unmoving and not breathing.

"Holy shit man, what do I do now...Yuki, wake up!!" Kyo yelled in the mouse's face as he slapped him several times. When none of the violent techniques worked, the neko knew there was only one thing left to do...no! He wouldn't! Crap, he'd have to...

He closed his eyes tightly, took a deep breath, held is cousin's nose, and placed his mouth over Yuki's. He did this three times, the whole time thinking 'never again...I swear no one will ever know about this...' On the third try, a rasping sound came out of the lifeless Sohma and then coughing.

Yuki woke up to Kyo's mouth over his. WHACK SLAM Kyo was lying face down, about a half foot in the dirt. "That was revolting..." Yuki hacked, still not skilled at speaking yet.

"Damn you! You try to kill me when I save your frickin life?!" Kyo complained as he limped home with Yuki propping him up. "Why the hell did you try that you stupid rat...damn...you didn't have to hit me that hard!" "Shut up...I don't know..."

"Ok, let's make this deal...I won't tell them you were kissing me if you don't tell them I hung myself..." Yuki offered off-handedly. "What?! I wasn't kissing you! I was performing CPR...or something...but, I won't tell anyone...Tohru would go ballistic..." "Deal." The two boys opened the door to the darkened and silent house.

"Don't go anywhere tonight and don't cut yourself or anything....they would all blame me you damn rat..." Kyo muttered as they parted ways at the top of the stairs. "Maybe I will, just so they'll blame you stupid cat..." Yuki smiled and stepped into his room and closed the door.

Kyo smiled and ventured to his own room. He stripped out of his clothes, got into bed, and rolled over.

'What?! Someone's there!' he shivered and quickly pulled the cover down. "Mmmmh....good night Kyo...kun...." Tohru moaned in her sleep and subconsciously grabbed his arm, snuggling it close to her chest.

'Oh well, can't do anything about it now...' Kyo smiled to himself and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night...Tohru..." he mumbled as he closed his eyes. He was going to be in big trouble in the morning...

* * *

No Flames about Yuki please! Review Please!! Ok, this was going to be the end of the story but, being the hopless romantic I am and after all the reviews asking to continue the story...I'm putting another chapter in! Besides, I would like to write more love with Kyo and Tohru! (big smile spreads acoss this fan's face)  



	8. Ups and Downs

This may seem like a filler chapter to some people but I thought it was important for these things tto be included since certain elements are important to how a relationship will turn out. Don't you agree?

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Tohru slowly and drowsily opened her eyes to an unfamiliar setting. Confused, she pulled the fuzzy, warm blanket further up over her, letting it snuggle against her face. She breathed heavily a few times trying to get back to sleep but opened her eyes in realization of the smell of the blanket. To confirm her suspicions, she carefully rolled over to see a sleeping Kyo facing her on his side with his fist up to his face as if he had just stopped sucking his thumb.

She watched him for a while with a peaceful smile across her face. It wasn't long before the neko opened his eyes as well from the sound of the annoying alarm clock. When he did so, he saw the girl lying beside him and jumped.

A slight blush spread across his face and he looked down at the old blanket. "Sorry, I knew I couldn't wake you and...." "Don't be Kyo-kun, I like it," Tohru giggled silently, "I feel safe." Hearing that, the blush deepened slightly and the boy leaned over, kissed her forehead, and rolled out of bed.

Kyo turned around and grabbed a pair of pants out of the floor and quickly put them on. He turned back around to see Tohru standing on the other side of the bed without any pants on herself. "Oh my God, what happened to your pants?!" Kyo nearly yelled as he slung himself back around to face the door once again. "I took them off to sleep last night because it was so hot, but that was before you got back from....where's Sohma-kun?!" Tohru asked frantically, changing the subject suddenly.

"Oh...him..." Kyo stuttered out, "....He...was just walking around the woods....I found him though..." Tohru was silent for a moment but chirped out an "Ok! Is...he mad at me..?" Jealous of the question, Kyo got the nerve up to look back at her, "Why does it matter? That damn rat deserves to be...." His thought trailed off at the memory of what had happened the night before and the terror he had felt. "No, I don't think he is..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Breakfast is ready Kyo-kun!" Tohru yelled out the door. Kyo walked in from his morning practice and sat down at the table alone. "I'll go get Sohma-kun. You go ahead and start eating if you like..." the girl said and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Tohru crept across the dark room to the mouse's bed and looked down at him once before she was to wake him up, but gasped. She quickly ran to the window and opened the curtains for better light and looked back over at the boy. "Sohma-kun, what are those marks on your neck?!" Tohru inquired in an extremely worried tone.

Barely aware that life even existed, Yuki opened his eyes and tried to gain his bearings before noticing who was standing over him. When everything finally reached his mind and he realized what the question was, he quickly covered his neck with his hand.

"I can explain..." he tried to begin but he couldn't think of anything to use for an excuse. Before he could think of anything, Tohru's face lit up with comprehension. "Did Kyo do this? He told me you were only walking around..." She disappeared down the stairs, obviously heading back to the kitchen for some major explaining. 'Wow, she gives him waaay too much credit...' Yuki thought and climbed out of bed.

Tears coming to her eyes and hands clasped together, Tohru stood at the door looking at the unsuspecting neko. "Kyo-kun....why did you hurt Sohma-kun?" Kyo whipped his head around to look at the onigiri with a puzzled look on his face. "I didn't do anything to him!" Tohru's face hardened slightly, "Then how did he get the bruise on his neck? It looks like..."

"Kyo didn't do it Miss Honda. It was me..." Yuki said, appearing behind her. Now it was Tohru's turn to have the puzzled look and Kyo's turned victorious. "I was a little crazy last night...and I did some things I shouldn't have....I'm sorry Miss Honda.....and I'm sorry for asking you to brake up with Kyo..." The neko's expression changed once again, "What?!"

Ignoring the growing intensity of rage on Kyo's face, Yuki looked at Tohru with wide, apologetic eyes. "Will you be my friend no matter what?" Eyes now streaming with tears, Tohru grabbed his hand with both of hers. "Of course Sohma-kun. You are one of my best friends in the whole world and I really care about you...please never hurt yourself again! If you do I don't know what I'll do!" A smile lit up on both of their faces, but the poetic moment was disturbed by Kyo's fake choking.

"Good Morning all! What's for....Good heavens Yuki! You need a bath!" Shigure gasped, looking at the boy's neck and thinking it was a ring of dirt, "Has it been a week for you?! That's disgusting!" Yuki and Tohru both sweat-dropped and Kyo rolled his eyes.

Before Shigure could say something stupider, Yuki took the quick moment to speak, "I'm sorry Miss Honda but there is an early student council meeting being held this morning to replace Amy-san. I must be there early so I will not be able to walk with you..." Tohru gave him a quick but sweet smile to let him know it was ok and the mouse left for school without breakfast.

It wasn't long after that Kyo and Tohru were off to school as well, leaving Shigure home with his paper. For the last two days everything had been like it had always been, but being the first day they were actually aloud to be together, neither of the two knew what to do, so they walked on silently, tensions in both of them mounting.

It was when they had nearly reached the school that the neko finally got enough nerve up to reach for Tohru's hand and take it. Startled at first, Tohru just looked down at their joined hands but quickly grew a deep blush.

They continued on into the school and separated when they had to go to their lockers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Tohru, what's up with you and orangey? Some people heard rumors about you all..." Uo inquired when she saw Tohru at her locker. "You all are in a relationship..." Hana whispered from behind them. With the news, Uo's expression turned to shear horror. "Tohru, is that true?!"

Tohru's hair could have stood on end and the back of her neck prickled a little as a sweat-drop formed over her brow. "Uhh...yes. Me and Kyo-kun...are together..." she squeaked out from fear of her friend's reaction.

"Tohru, you are our dearest friend, and we would have strongly disapproved of this only months ago...but his waves, and Yuki-kun's for that matter, have changed and I do not feel the negative energy they used to give off anymore. Therefore, I will allow it...but if he does anything ungentlemanly I will zap him for you ok?" Hana finished with a wink. "Ya, I'll put my pipe to work!" Uo yelled with near excitement, although her mouth was muffled by her mask.

Tears filling her eyes, Tohru opened her arms to her friends for a group hug. "Aw, you guys!" They all squeezed each other generously and continued on with their morning activities.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kyon-Kyon!" a boy yelled from down the hall. Kyo whipped around to look at the person who would surely die and saw that the boy had caught up with him already. "I heard you are with that Tohru girl...is it true?"

A vein popped out of the neko's head. "Don't call me Kyon-Kyon! She isn't just 'that Tohru girl' and how do you people find things out so fast? It freaks me out..." The boy put his fist on Kyo's head and smiled, "It's just the system my man. So it _is _true...ok thanks!" and with that the boy ran off to a group of friends. 'What's the big deal? People hook up all the time in high school' Kyo wondered but shrugged it off and continued walking to his class until a familiar voice caught his attention along with an unfamiliar one.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know you liked him..." "Yea well you do now don't you? I guess I'll just have to make you pay a little respect..." Kyo paced around to look down another hall and saw Tohru standing at a wall with a girl in front of her looking as if ready to attack. "What the hell are you doing bitch?!" the neko yelled and ran towards the two girls. Surprised by the unexpected visit, the unknown girl automatically put on a cute, happy face. "Why, good morning Kyo-san, how nice to see you!" Tohru didn't say anything but smiled in attempts to hide what had just happened.

"Cut the crap and get out of here..." Kyo growled and the girl took off down the hall teary eyed. As soon as he knew she was gone he took a second glance at Tohru. "You ok? Why the hell do you let them push you around like that? Fight back!"

Tohru gave him a meek look that showed why she didn't. "Ok...well then just stick around me...I'll keep you safe..." he sighed and they both went to class together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki-san, I heard your cousin has a girlfriend...Tohru Honda? Doesn't she walk with you to school a lot though?" one of the girls asked him. "Yes senpai, that is true. Miss Honda and I are friends though." Yuki replied coolly after the meeting was finally over.

'I don't think I will ever stop loving her though...at least we are friends, but will it always be this way...?' he thought and got up to go to his first class as well.

* * *

Do you think I should write more or do you think I should end it before it the plot totally disappears? Review and tell me what you think! Also tell me if there is anything you would like me to include in the story...I'm always open to suggestions! 


	9. Realization and Guilt

"Hmmm..." Tohru sighed as she sleepily stirred the dumplings for dinner, "What a day...I hope Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun are up for dinner..." To her joy, only moments later she could hear three hungry men gathering around the table in the next room, followed by a grumpy voice. "When is it gonna be ready? I'm starving!" Kyo yelled.

The onigiri gave a little sweat drop when she heard a crash. "Shut up you ungrateful cat." To prevent further injury, she decided to quicken her pace. "It'll be done in a minute. Hang on..."

She smiled and started the finishing touches of the meal but stopped dead in her tracks and dropped her spoon. "Sohma-kun.......he hung himself..." She dropped to the ground to pick up her utensil but couldn't find it in her to pick herself back up off the floor where tears filled her eyes and began to fall uncontrollably.

"Miss Honda?! Are you ok?!" Yuki asked, rushing in through the door to the kitchen and worriedly helping the girl up, "I heard you fall...what's wrong?!" He had seen her eyes and was now in a panic. "Soh....ma...kun.....hung himself..........because...........of me!" she finally burst out and started to kneel back down only to be caught by Yuki with a swift POOF.

"I'm sooooo sorry...." The onigiri sobbed out hysterically, "Everything is my fault.....I...don't deserve any of this..." The little white mouse crawled up onto her lap with tears in his eyes. "It's not your fault Miss Honda....I'm sor...." But before her could finish his apology, Tohru got up and ran to past him and out the door.

POOF

Yuki walked back out of the kitchen slowly with his head down but could feel two pair of confused eyes and one pair that were VERY angry as well. "What the hell did you do?!" Kyo screamed, slamming himself away from the table. "She...figured out about.....the other night....." Yuki whispered. CRACK. A fist had landed into the right eye of the Sohma, knocking him to the floor. "You deserve nothing you bastard..." Kyo growled and took off for Tohru's room.

"Uh...so...what did I miss?" Shigure asked, hands clasped together with an expectant look on his face.

Kyo rushed up the stairs and entered the girl's room where he found her exactly like he thought she would; face buried in the pillow and shaking very roughly. Gently as he could, the neko sat down beside her on the bed." Hey...I know why you are crying....it's ok....everything's alright, ok?" Tohru's choppy breathing calmed slightly and she looked up at Kyo.

"I could have stopped him....it's my entire fault..." Not knowing anything else to do, Kyo grabbed the girl, squeezing her tightly to his chest. POOF. "It's not...he's the dumbass...stop blaming yourself for everything!" the little orange cat said with a hint of anger, gazing up at her intensely.

"Um, may I join in on the conversation?" Yuki asked quietly from the door. "Hell no! Go away you damn rat!" Kyo hissed. "No, I want Sohma-kun to talk too...I want to apologize..." Tohru whispered. Yuki reached an arm out towards her. "You have nothing to apologize for Miss Honda. Kyo was right for once, it was my fault...please forgive me..."

After looked at Yuki and the little orange cat who was Kyo back and forth several times, Tohru sighed and nodded her head. "You all are both so wonderful to me....but...I make you unhappy...." "Shut up. Won't you listen to yourself goofy? The only reason I'm even here is because of you..." Kyo admitted. "Yes Miss Honda, you have made us both happy..." Yuki smiled gently. POOF. yo transormed back and quickly replaced all his clothing to ease Tohru's momentary embarrassment.

Her head began to swim. "I'm so horrible...Who would....make.....a friend be....pushed....that...far." Her head then dipped down onto Kyo's shoulder, unconscious. "Wha?! You're sick again?! Look up at me! Tohru wake up, everything is ok! You don't have to get worked up like this! Aw hell...." He laid his forehead on the top of hers and gently grabbed the back of her head, pushing her backwards a little until she was comfortably laying down with her head on her pillow.

"This is my fault..." someone long forgotten by the neko whispered. He whipped his head around in fury. "Don't get started again you damn rat! That's what caused this in the first place! Go tell Shigure to call Hatori..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The front door creaked open as Hatori let himself in. "Ah Ha'ri, there you are! Wow, you were quick this time!" Shigure greeted with a little wave, "Tohru is upstairs in her room and I'm sure Yuki is close by when you're done with her..." Hatori nodded, but before he made one move a cute, dark headed girl sprang out from behind him, kitty purse flying in the wind, "Oh yes, Kagura was very worried. I'm just glad Momiji isn't here this time..."

Once up the stairs, Kagura walked slowly to her friend's room and peeked around the door to make sure she wasn't bothering anyone. Tears began to form in her now huge eyes and she felt like she was going to fall over when she saw exactly WHO she was bothering. Tohru was now under her blanket and asleep on the bed with a very worried Kyo curled up beside her, entwining their hands together.

Instead of beating the crap out of her cheating 'fianc', she just ran back to the hall and curled up on the floor. It was then that she noticed Yuki was in the hallway as well, curled up in the same fashion she was. Hatori passed by, only glancing at the two and grunting. He had a pretty good idea of what he would see in the room.

Without even waking Tohru up, he pulled out the needle for her and rubbed a place to stick it, all the while being watched by a very protective cat. He gently stuck her and pulled the needle back out, making her stir only slightly. "That should do it. Tell Tohru when she wakes up to give me a call and tell me how she's doing." He ordered, looking at the only other awake one in the room. Kyo nodded.

He left the room and returned to the hallway where he easily found Yuki and beckoned him to his own room. "I understand you....hung yourself the other night..." Hatori finally asked. The mouse looked down at his lap for an answer. "Do you understand how bad that is especially considering your asthma? I have to take a look at it. If it's bad enough I will also be forced to insist you return to the main house."

Yuki looked up at what his doctor and cousin were saying with horror. "No...please...." Hatori looked down into his bag, pulling out a stick to hold Yuki's tongue down. 'Akito's plan is going as he wanted...he would be happy...' Hatori pondered one last time before checking up on what could change Yuki's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Hana-chan, Ou-chan...you all didn't have to come visit me! I'm making too much trouble..." Tohru blushed, seeing her friends enter her room. "Eh, it's no problem. You weren't at school today so we came to see if you were ok....how ya doin?" Uo smiled, hugging her friend tightly. "Yes...I sense your feelings of guilt...what happened?" Hana asked darkly, sitting down on the other side of the bed and grasping Tohru's hands.

"Hana....I need to ask you something..." Tohru said, gazing at the entangled hands. "I'll......leave you all alone...k?" Uo guessed and got up, walking out of the room mumbling something about snacks.

"Hana-chan....would you be Yuki's...uh...help him out and talk to him and stuff....I'm asking you because of...well...your power...if you don't want to it's ok!" Hana smiled at her friend. "Of course I'll do it. I'm your friends and I will help you no matter what." The onigiri smiled peacefully at her friend. "Thank you so much..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uo shifted through the different random food items in the fridge with no luck, so she just grabbed a bottled water, closed the fridge, and started twisting open the cap. Then she noticed Kyo for the first time at the , but this didn't make a difference to her. Her best friend was sick and she knew it was from stress.

"Hey, are you stressing poor Tohru out?" she asked, eyeing him angrily, "If you are you better rethink everything. She was fine before...it seems pretty selfish to me..." Kyo began to tremble, or so Uo thought until he spun around knocking the whole pot of soup off the eye and into the floor. "God damn it! Now look what you made me....." He didn't even bother finish his sentence. Instead he just knelt down and started picking up his mess.

It was then that Uo noticed the smell of the food. "Hey, I thought you hated leeks..." Uo inquired, kneeling down beside him to help. "I do...I was fixing it for...Tohru.........So I'm selfish huh........maybe you're right...." The neko turned away from her and ran out the door so that she couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.

Uo stayed knelt down in the floor dumbfounded, holding the ruined pot of soup, and sighed heavily. "He...was making this for her....? Maybe I was wrong....Oh God...."

* * *

Well, thats the end of this chappie! If you think it was a little slow I'm sorry but it's setting up for latter chapters! Oh, and I may not get the days of the week right all the time, like it may be a weekend every other day...I have a hard time keeping up with it...sorry, plus some things need to happen at home and at school and I don't want to waste you're time with meaningless crap to pass the days along. I'll just skip to the day needed! Kind of like the manga and anime itself! Oh, and Tohru was in the middle of cooking when it just hit her exactly WHAT Yuki had done if there was any confusion there.  



	10. The Real A promise Is A Promise Chapter!

Thank you Darkness Sweetheart2000 for telling me I accidentally posted the wrong chapter! It took me about two more times of downloading it before I realized that was the wrong file name! ;

* * *

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo all walked to school in an awkward and guilty silence, all with things weighing heavy on their minds.

'What should I do? Sohma-kun did that because of me...what if he does it again....and now I think Kyo-kun feels guilty....and it's not his fault...I better talk to him soon....what about Sohma-kun....something is definitely bothering him....' Tohru's brain spun with all the things to worry about and she finally let out a sigh of exasperation.

'Is Uo right? Am I selfish? Should me and Tohru break up....that might make her feel better...that's all I want............is for her to be happy....Is this...part of my own curse as the cat?' Kyo gave a last thought to it and let out a sigh of exasperation.

'What if I have to go live in the main house again? I'll die...I can't stay there...away from Miss Honda... Miss Honda...what would she do? Feel guilty no doubt and get sick again......If it happened should I just lie and say I want to go back...no...she would still think it was her fault.....' Yuki pondered and let out a sigh of exasperation.

And so, in this fashion, onward they marched to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hana and Uo paced through the halls near their best friend's locker to wait on her to arrive. As luck would have it though, they were on the opposite end of the hallway when she did come with Kyo and Yuki close by her side, as usual. Yuki, however, excused himself and made his own way down the hall once to the girl's locker.

"Oh great, that'll save an errand for me...I gotta apologize to orangey..." Uo said quickly to Hana as they made their way down the hall, passing the mouse and nodding their heads at him in recognition. Before they could get close enough to be seen by two fairly ditzy people, Tohru's locker opened, blocking the two friends from view. It was Kyo's voice that silenced them from greetings.

"Uh...Tohru....I've been thinking....Do I stress you out?"

No, Kyo-kun...why would you say that?"

'Oh god, here it goes...' Uo thought with extreme guilt, "I'm gonna witness a break up by my hands...no. I will stop them...' She decided she would wait for the opportune moment and waited.

"Look...you need to tell the truth. I won't get mad if I do but I need to know...."

"What are you talking about Kyo-kun? You make me very happy...."

Kyo sighed. "Tohru, I want you to be as happy as possible....and if I made you sad....then we can just...."

"WAIT!" Uo yelled, much to the surprise of well, everyone, "Orangey...look, I was wrong yesterday. Don't listen to me, ok? And definitely don't do what I think you were going to do." She then turned toward Tohru. "Hey, sorry about this....I guess I just got a little overprotective yesterday....Kyo'll tell you later if you want to know..."

An angry blush spread across the boy's face. "Why do I have to?! It was your idea!" Tohru looked back and forth from Kyo to Uo and back to Kyo with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?" Uo sighed in irritation, "Fine, if you won't then I will....Tohru, yesterday I came down pretty hard on Kyo. I told him he should break up with you because I thought it was stressing you out....ok...I said it...sorry."

The onigiri looked from Kyo to Uo and back to Kyo once more, "Kyo-kun, is this true?" The neko looked down in shame, "Yes...I didn't want you to be unhappy.....and I still don't....so if you are then...you know..." He clenched his fists, unable to finish what he couldn't say.

To both Kyo and Uo's surprise, Tohru gave them a huge, grateful smile. "Aw, you guys...you were both worried about me? Uo-chan...you would do that for me?...and Kyo-kun....you would break your own heart just to make me happy?" Tears filled the girl's eyes. "I love you both so much!"

Uo smiled and sighed with relief, "Wow Hana, seems like things turned out ok....." She turned around to see the dark mysterious girl wasn't there....at all. "Hana?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Yuki-san, I know what happened and was wondering if you are ok...." Hana said, appearing from nowhere behind the poor, now near a heart attack, mouse. "Miss Hanajima-san! Why do you do that?" Yuki sighed with his hand over his thumping chest, panting, then realized what she said and gave her and embarrassed look.

"Oh...yes I'm ok. Thank you for your concern." He stammered with a deep troubled blush. Then, without any warning Hana reached out, pressing her hand against the side of his face gently. "Yuki-san, I just wanted to say....I'm here for you if you ever want to talk, ok?" A smile flickered across her face.

"Uhh.....I.....ok..." The mouse hesitated and backed away very nervously, then turned to walk away only to find there was nowhere to go since class was about to start and he was already in the room. Just before the teacher made her appearance, Uo, Kyo, and Tohru sped past the door, just avoiding the tardy bell.

"Hey, Hana, where have you been?" Uo asked once she saw that her friend had beaten her to the room. "I was fulfilling a promise..." the mysterious dark haired girl answered in a whisper. "Hey Yuki...why are you blushing? Did another guy ask you out?" Kyo smirked, but was taken off his insulting when he noticed a guy chatting with Tohru. "Not again...." He muttered and took off in her direction for some major ass kicking, much to Yuki's relief.

For the rest of the school day Yuki had a very had time concentrating on his studies. Instead his mind swam with questions, feelings, and worries. 'Why did she do that? How did she know....oh yea...that wave thing. Why am I so flustered when all she did was touch me? What's wrong with me?'

Before he knew it the bell had rung for class to let out.

"Sohma-kun, do you have any meetings today or will you be walking home with us?" Tohru asked spiritedly. Yuki came back to reality to see he was out on the side walk with all his things and the whole gang surrounded him, including Hana....

"Um, if it's alright, I would like to hang back and talk to Miss Hanajima-san...." He murmured under his breath. Tohru gave him a surprised look and the turned her gaze over to Hana with a smile and mouthed the words 'thank you'. Then, the three that were left set off for home, Uo in the opposite direction of Kyo and Tohru.

"What would you like to discuss Yuki-san?" Hana began. Yuki smiled and blushed a little. He had never talked to anyone about his problems other then Tohru. "Please, you don't have to be so formal. We are friends aren't we?" Hana let loose another one of her rare smiles. "Of course Yuki-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I wonder how everything is going. Oh was this such a good idea...what if Hana-chan finds out the secret? Why would she? Oh I'm so stupid for asking this much of a friend!' Tohru punished herself in her mind as she walked unsteadily home. "Hey, are you that worried that the damn rat wanted to talk to another girl?" Kyo asked in a phony, uncaring, jealous voice that screamed I CARE AND I'M JEALOUS.

Tohru tried to put on her cheery face and looked over at Kyo. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about him, especially after......" her voice trailed off in the memory and it seemed tears were going to erupt any minute.

"Hey, don't worry so much or you'll get sick...again," Kyo warned in a dangerous voice and looked down at the ground helplessly, springing an idea. With a huge sweat-drop and eyes clamped shut ready for a big smack across the face, the neko shakily placed his hand around the girl's waist and let it rest there. After a few moments he opened his eyes realizing a smack wasn't coming. Instead his gaze was greeted with a blushing smile.

In his moment of limited courage the boy gather what little strength he had left that wasn't sucked out by nervousness and pulled her closer to him, letting her put her head on his shoulder while they walked. "It'll be ok..." he sighed, not caring if it would be ok or not. He was in heaven....although not for long.

In the distance a figure stood exultantly, arms on hips. "Kyo, I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" 'Oh hell no...I know that voice....' He thought and prepared for the worst, placing Tohru behind him. "I'm not after Tohru-kun. You are the one who is cheating! Now pay the price!" The voice warned and began its death march to the couple.

"Tohru, go back to school and get Yuki ok? He's gonna have to carry me home once she is done with me..." Kyo gulped, letting go of Tohru and sending her on her way. "Uh, ok...." The onigiri answered and began running back to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

".....so I probably do deserve what happened to me huh?" Yuki finished his story finally. He and Hana both sat on a little wall by the school, Hana listening to him carefully. "Yes, you probably do...but that is still no reason to try to end your own life....there are many people who care about you...who love you Yuki-kun."

At these works the mouse lifted his head and stared at the dark girl in contradiction, "Like who, those snobby fan club girls? They are just selfish. Tohru? She loves Kyo; that is obvious..." just mentioning his rivals name made him sigh in weariness and he let his head drop once more.

For the second time today Hana grabbed Yuki's chin quite forcefully and leaned his head to train his gaze at her. "Just because Tohru-chan is with Kyo-san doesn't mean she doesn't love you. If you think she can love just one person then you ARE a fool. It just might not be the same love you feel for her. Plus, those are not the only people who love you....." her words trailed off and she let go of the stunned mouse.

"What do you mean Miss Hanajima-kun....?" Yuki questioned shakily, unsure if he really wanted an answer or not. "Nothing, just trust me. Now, I must bid you farewell Yuki-kun. Good day." With her goodbye out of the way, Hana got up and began to turn towards home, only to be stopped by an arm around her own.

"Wait....Miss Hanajima-kun....." Yuki pleaded quietly, trying slowly and carefully to pull her closer to him without getting shocked. To his surprise, Hana made no attempts to fight or shock him. Instead she willingly stood in front of him expectantly. Ready for what ever might ail him, the Sohma took his chance and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. "Good night Miss Hanajima-kun..."

".....Sohma-kun...Hana-chan...." Tohru murmured , seeing the display unfold just before she was in their sight. She waited for Hana to leave then walked out from behind the bushes beside the sidewalk, taking a deep breath. "Sohma-kun, I need your help.... Think Kyo-kun is hurt..."

She wasn't sure how to take what she had just seen. 'Better leave it alone for now....' She finally decided, 'If Sohma-kun wants me to know about this, he'll tell me.'

* * *

Ok, the thing about Kagura (you should know who the person was surely!) is everyone always makes her all understanding...which in my opinion she wouldn't be. So I made her out to kill...er...hurt. And if I was Kyo I would be fearing for my life as well...so I made it that way...but that's how fiction goes right? You write what you think would happen? Of course! Don't question me! Hahahaha Please Review!!

Oh and the Yuki/Hana thing....no matter how you get them together it's bizarre and challenging so please no flames on that if you have them....


	11. What Will She Find?

Hello, I just wanted to say in advance I'm sorry for how short this chapter is...I have been really busy lately and I share my comp with two other people who use it like there's no tomorrow! And sorry that there's harldy any Yuki any it! There will be next chapter!!

Something else, I went to see the Exorcist this weekend and I highly reccomend it to horror movie lovers! Not as good as the original film but close! Anyway, on with the chappie!

* * *

'Uhh...do I want to get up or should I just fake dead...' Kyo wondered as he lay face down in the dirt, awaiting Kagura's next blow. "Kyo, how could you do this to me?! You know I love you more then anything!" the pig roared in sobs as she grabbed the cat's hair and forced him back on his feet.

"Look, did it ever occur to you that I DON'T love you? Get a grip woman!" he yelled, readying himself for the next attack, but it never came. Instead, there were a frenzy of rumbling sounds and then silence. Deciding to chance the loss of an eye, Kyo uncovered his face to look around. The only person he could see was Tohru.....no...make that the damn rat and Tohru.

"Kyo-kun, you're hurt! Here, we need to get home! I'll try to help you!" the onigiri gasped, observing the bruised body, slightly bleeding head, and one VERY black eye of the boy. "Eh, it could have been worse..." Kyo muttered in one last attempt to look as masculine as he could in front of his rival. To his surprise, Yuki didn't retort anything negative in his direction; he only walked on in a dazed march towards the house.

"Oi, Tohru....what's wrong with him?" the neko whispered once he was sure they were out of earshot. Yuki hadn't even noticed how far ahead of them he was probably and it seemed he didn't care either, much to Kyo's relief. He didn't feel like dealing with his seemingly estranged cousin at the moment.

Tohru, on the other hand, seemed less then normal herself, with her glazed over eyes and more then usually timid ness. "Oi, Tohru....what's wrong? Did something happen? Look, if that damn rat did anything I'll just kick his ass for you, you know..." he tried to comfort, although he hadn't the faintest idea WHAT he was trying to comfort about.

"Nothing, I'm fine Kyo-kun! I guess Sohma-kun just had a long day!" Tohru finally replied with her big bright smile present to throw any suspicion off guard. The boy eyed her skeptically, but didn't ask anything else. If she didn't want to tell him it was her business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, another glorious home cooked meal from my beautiful little flower!" Shigure exclaimed, taking one of his traditional after-meal stretches and leaning back on a free arm, picking his glass up with his other. "Oh and since I know that Mr. Idiot Cat doesn't remember I'll go ahead and announce it to the whole family......Kyo-kun, are you listening?"

Kyo looked up from his food with a glare but did not look down so the inu continued, "Coming up pretty soon is White day, and since Tohru was kind enough to get us treats again this year, I think we will go on a trip to the mountains.........if it's ok with you my dear...." Tohru's face went pale and dread slowly crept across it. "I couldn't! That would be too much!! It was just a few silly chocolates.....oh...and a few fire balls for Kyo-kun......but that's nothing special enough for a trip!"

From under the huge jaw full of food Kyo smirked. It was true, she had remembered to get him something other then chocolate.....even though he secretly thought chocolate was kind of good; he would never admit it though.

Shigure seemed mildly hurt by the intense refusal from the little onigiri, much to both of the boys' irritation. "Well, ok....but how I would have loved to go with you.....it's been so long after all and it would be nice to get away from the stress!" he continued on as if everyone cared.

'Will he shut up?!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Ah, no matter what, it's always good to be alone some ti.....' "Kyo-kun, are you up here?" Tohru called the lone neko from the ground below. Kyo sighed but smiled ever so slightly. At least she wanted to be around him.... "Yea, come on up if you want...."

Not too long and a few helping hands later, Tohru was on the roof, comfortably sitting beside him with a majestic look on her face....at least he thought so. "Is there something you wanted to say?" Kyo finally asked, growing uneasy in the silence. "No...we just haven't spent much time together....I guess..." she answered in a faint blush.

Sensing a bit of responsibility to do something, Kyo grasped her hand firmly and sat there in silence with her once again. "So....if we really don't go.....you know, to the mountains or whatever...........you wanna go on a date?" Relief seemed to sweep the girl's being, although she didn't know why. It was, after all, very selfish to ask such a thing normally.

"I would love to Kyo-kun! I'll pay so don't worry!" she squealed in pure joy, but Kyo quickly shot that thought down in an instant. "Hell no! It's my day to do something for you, crazy!" With that the all familiar silence came on again, only the silence was nice.

Taking the time, Tohru sat down in front of him and laid her head on his lap, allowing them to gaze at each other from when the nerve stuck. Kyo gently ran his fingers through her soft hair and played with her bangs, brushing them out of her face for a better view of her gorgeous eyes. He whispered things inaudibly and leaned down to steal a kiss.

"Well, good night then Kyo-kun..." the onigiri gasped afterwards and stood up, blushing.

Kyo sat alone once again in his much loved silence, only....it wasn't a great as a few moments before, which brought his mind back onto her....He flinched, feeling things happening to him against his will. 'God....now what am I going to do.....' he moaned in irritation and got up to go down to his own room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hmmmm......I hope I didn't offend Kyo-kun by running off too quickly....' Tohru wondered as she made the final preparations for bed and changed into her pajamas. 'Maybe I should go apologize......' With the new decision she courageously stepped out the door, heading for Kyo's room.

* * *

Haha, I was just beginning to write this chapter when I realized something....I have two friends at school who are just like Kyo and Yuki!

Cory Taylor (just like the name of the metal singer from Slipknot...way awesome!) is just like Yuki. He is hott and loved by the ladies, soft spoken, and gets along with girls well....at least he gets along with me well....I hope...I hope he isn't just trying to be nice so he doesn't offend me....Oh it's one of those Yuki questions! Arg!!! and pretty well mannered.....

And Jonathan is soooo Kyo! He says a lot of mean stuff but I know he doesn't mean it because he has those mildly friendly and I may even venture into calling it sweet moments. He also apologizes if he thinks he offended me. Hahaha. The only difference between them and the anime is they are friends.

Ok....enough stupid crap from me! Please Review!!!

Another thing....any ideas for later chapters would be highly appreciated!


	12. Destined to Failure and Defeat

Tohru walked down the hallway very cautiously due to the exterminated lights, and yet she still was able to trip over one or two things. 'I hope I don't wake anyone up...' she hoped, stopping in front of Kyo's door and taking a deep breath.

Everything looked quiet and dark from the other side which was giving her second thoughts. If he was asleep already she wouldn't bother him. On the other hand, he might still be on the roof. Not sure where to start looking, the onigiri pressed her ear against the door.

Sounds.

'It sounds like he isn't asleep yet....maybe I should apologize. Well, here it goes....' She quietly opened the door and peered in. "Kyo-kun.....are you there?" she asked timidly and flipped the lights on.

"Ahh, what the hell are you doing?!" Kyo yelled, throwing his blanket over him quickly and rolling over so she wouldn't see him. Instead of any signs of disgust, all he heard was a soft voice babbling on about 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'

'Whew...thank God....er...whatever...' "Alright, gimme a second to put some pants on and I'll talk to you ok? Thanks," Kyo rolled over and pointed her in the direction of the door, where she promptly obeyed. As soon as the door clicked shut he rolled lazily out of bed and fell on the floor, feeling around for his karate pants. He found them on his bed finally of all places and slipped them on quickly.

"Ok Tohru, what did you wanna talk about?" the neko sighed, finally pulling the door open, but it seemed she wasn't there. 'Did she give up and go back to bed?' He squinted to see in the darkness of the hall but saw no one and decided to give up.

He began closing the door when a familiar little streak of brown hair was spotted from under the crack of it. "Oh my gosh, what the hell are you doing?!" he whispered frantically, stepping out into the hall and closing the door, preparing for the worst.

He looked down at her to see she was fast asleep, curled up into a ball. 'Well I already know this isn't going to work to wake her.....now what?' the boy rubbed his head in thought and took a deep breath. There was only one thing he could do....er....try to do.

Slowly, carefully, he dug his arms under her limp body and braced her head on his arm. He heaved the sleeping girl up and carried her to her bedroom, placing her carefully on her bed and tucking her in, leaving with a quick kiss on the forehead.

'Well, I wonder if anyone else will make surprise visits to my room....' The neko wondered on his way back to....er....finish what he had started. He rubbed his eyes and clicked off the light switch, slipping his pants back off and sliding into bed in one graceful motion.

"Kyo, are you in there?"

The voice made him jump. 'That's it...I give up...it's just not meant to be....' "Tohru, I thought you were aslee...." He rolled over to see Yuki standing by the door, "Oh...it's you.....what the hell do you want?" he growled, even though he was more then a little curious as to the reason of the sudden visit.

"I need to talk to you...." The mouse pleaded, in a less then normal way. "Go talk to Tohru in the morning..." Kyo retorted in irritation. Since when did Yuki want to talk to him about things? "It's kind of about her...." Yuki admitted, pushing Kyo's curiosity past the point of no return. "What?" He sat up in bed and looked at his hated rival with a look of great expectancy.

Yuki was just about to open his mouth when he gave Kyo an odd look, "Are you wearing any clothes?" Twitching came, followed closely with a huge vein popping out of the neko's forehead. "Are we here to talk about me or talk about you dammit...."

The Sohma at gave an all knowing nod and continued, "I want to ask you something, and you can't tell Miss Honda, ok?" Kyo just waved his hand around for a reply which seemed good enough for Yuki. "I kissed Miss Hanajima-kun today. What should I do?"

Whoa, hello, that one was from way off in left field! "Well, for starters, that's just sick! But, if you really want to know what my opinion is, just do it," the neko said plainly, "Whatever you want to do, do it." He closed his eyes and looked down with a smile as if he was an all knowing god of some sort. He really did think it was sick, but hey, it kept Yuki away from bothering Tohru, right?

To his complete surprise Yuki smiled at him very broadly. "Thanks Kyo....maybe we will get along some time after all....." The two boys looked at each other for a second, ".......or not...."

Then, as quickly as he came, he left, leaving Kyo alone in his room once again. 'God, what a night...I'm just going to bed....' He heaved and plopped back down on his bed, closing his eyes and falling into an instant deep sleep.

'Hmmmm.....do what I want....what do I want?' Yuki thought as he paced back and forth in the safety of his room. He didn't know why he had asked Kyo of all people for advice. It just.....struck him. Was he doing it for Tohru? He didn't know, but what was the difference now?

Frustrated when nothing magically came to his mind, Yuki finally gave up and went to bed.

"Hmmm....aha haha...hee hee....." a lone figure giggled from downstairs. He finally put his paper down and strode over to his office, smirking to himself. "Those crazy kids....hee hee..." He turned out the light as he closed the office door and the whole house went silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki opened his eyes to a beautiful Saturday morning. Actually, that's what woke him in the first place; the sun shining in through his window and onto his face. The girlish call had a part as well. "Sohma-kun, breakfast is ready if you want it!"

Who could resist that? He mumbled something and dragged himself out of bed, putting whatever on and stalked down the stairs like a zombie.

"Ah, good morning Sohma-kun! I made breakfast so dig in! This is the last day of school before break so let's make it a happy one!" Tohru cheered enthusiastically, stealing some of Yuki's magic sparkles and letting them drift by beautifully.

"Uhh...whatever...good morning...." Yuki mumbled and sat down at the table, where Kyo promptly joined him to eat. Tohru, of course being the all knowing one she is (not), began a conversation, "Hey Sohma-kun, I heard you all found a new girl to fill in for Amy-san. What's she like?"

Yuki cocked his head a little in confusion, "I don't know, I haven't been informed yet....how did you know? I'm the president...." Tohru just smiled in cute mystery, "Girl's tuition?" At that, both boys glared at her in disbelief making her smile nervously. "What?"

* * *

Coming next chapter: How did Tohru know? What will this new girl be like and who will end up making Yuki happy? (heehee cheesy) Will Yuki ever be happy? Or am I too much of a Yuki bitch? hahaha

Oh guess what now? My Yuki-ish friend at school got himself a girlfriend so I am with the Kyo-ish one a lot more now......how ironic.......plus, the girl is a little bleep...but that's really not my place to say I guess. Everyone has their own opinions....Review Please! (my story)  
Plus, now the Kyo-ish one is, how can I explain it, being all antisocial.....like anyone cares. Oh well, this is my story and I'm going to gripe about personal things that no one cares about if I want! curls up and rocks back and forth on the floor

I hope they wouldn't mind me putting them on my stories like this...but hey, nothin's gonna stop me now!


	13. I'm Sorry

Hello, I am soooooooooo sorry that I haven't put any more chappies out yet but until the next manga comes out I feel so......blocked. Major writer's block! When the next manga comes out I feel I will be re-inspired but I am soooo out of it right now. Fruits Basket withdrawals! Why every other month??? cried a river, builds a bridge (well, more like throws a plank over the water), and gets over it. Thank you to all my readers who have stuck with me so far though! I promise I won't let you down.........


	14. Who is This?

Hello again, it's a sign of the apocolypse. I actually have a new chappie out! Holy crap! I'll tell you more at the bottom. 1000 apologies!

* * *

The three of them got themselves ready and went to school, Yuki in the far lead with Kyo and Tohru sauntering their way slowly. "It looks like Sohma-kun was kind of mad that he didn't know. I hope I didn't upset him too much...." She pondered, hoping Kyo would give her signs of encouragement. "Eh, he probably just wants to see Hanajima.....er......"

Tohru gave him an extremely inquisitive look. "What?" "Err....he told me last night she borrowed notes off him and would give them back today....you know how bad she is at school work!" he yelled in an overly happy voice. "Kyo-kun, are you ok?" Tohru asked looking very worried. "I'm fine...just...whatever...lets go to school...." The neko answered gruffly. Was it really THAT scary for him to sound happy? Jeez!

Yuki wasn't particularly angry, just surprised that the dense, cute little girl knew this before him, the very president of the Student Council. Who was this new girl? It had to be a girl.....anyone would be better then Amy....Thinking this, Yuki felt a twinge of guilt. He was the last person that had any right to judge her.

As the school became visible in the distance Yuki let his mind wonder even more. Hana, where would that lead him? No doubt it would lead to her discovering him....how would that end up? Thinking about this, the mouse's stomach clinched up. That was obviously the answer, nowhere good. He sighed. Perhaps the no girls rout would be the best for him after all....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning president Sohma! How are you today?" an upper classman called as Yuki entered the room where the Council meeting was being held. Not in the mood for chit-chat, the boy just waved his hand at the classman and collapsed into his president's chair, automatically beginning to rearrange papers.

He kept with his little idiosyncrasy until the student announced the arrival of their new member. Without looking up Yuki began to scold. "Why wasn't I present in this decision? I'm sure this person is fine but...." He nearly angrily lifted his head to see the upper classman was gone and the only other person in the room was a beautifully bright red-headed girl looking at him with less then thrilled fire red eyes.

"I'm sorry, he left," she began, then looked at him with even less enthusiasm and continued, "You must be Sohma Yuki, the president of the Student council and supposedly the cutest guy in school," Saying this she paused and looked him up and down as best she could considering he was sitting. "You're not all that and a bag of chips if you ask me....cute....but not ALL that." She gave him a little wink and set some papers down in front of him. "These are a copy of my registration forms. Nice to meet you." Without another word she left very quietly, almost cat-like.

Yuki just sat there and gaped for a while. Was she a member of the zodiac? No, not possible.....

He looked down at the folder in front of him full of paper and opened it. He soon learned that her name was Mia Ito and she was from mid Tokyo. After earning this and making quite sure she had no relation to her he calmed down and analyzed everything. First, how did she have the same bright, unnatural features Kyo had? And second, she was hott!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Honda, I need to talk to you!" Yuki called down the hall as everyone was making their way to lunch. An innocent, confused face turned in the crowd and smiled at him, "Yes Sohma-kun, what is it?" "Miss Honda, the new girl...she looks exactly like Kyo! She's.....hott..." Yuki continued. "Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" the now majorly freaked out and a little angry neko shrieked.

Yuki shot his cousin an 'I'll kill you' look and turned his gaze back to Tohru. "What should I do? How could I........impress her?" he asked with a fringe. The girl smiled at him brightly, "Just be yourself Sohma-kun, just like my mom said!" "Ch-yea, if she is anything like me you don't have a chance fag!" Kyo yelled and grabbed Tohru's hand, urging her on to lunch. They were having tuna that day!

Yuki lingered on in the empty halls. Everyone did like him....but what if his idiot cousin was right? She was so much like him. The poor mouse slid down the wall and placed himself in a nice sitting position on the floor to think better. Did this mean Hana was out? Could he just do that? No, he had to tell Hana how he felt.

Just as he thought he would commit hara kiri on the spot from stress a figure came towards him from down the hall. "Yuki-san? What are you doing?" Just the person he needed to see and the last person he wanted to see. He gave a friendly smile, "Hello Hana-san.....do you have a moment?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyo-kun, don't you think that was a little mean?" Tohru asked as she, Kyo, and Uo sat down at a table to eat lunch. The less then thrilled face and the lacking of care or worry in any feature that Kyo displayed made it obvious. "Hey, at least you sent Hana to help him out again," Uo suggested, trying to ease her friend's despair. The neko nearly choked on air. "H...Hana? You sent her?!"

"Yes Kyo-kun, is something wrong?" Oh yea, Tohru doesn't know about the other day...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hana smiled forgivingly as if she knew something the mouse did not. "So you like this new girl...I'm glad. I was beginning to worry that you liked me. Tohru asked me to help you feel better and everything got a little out of hand. I'm very sorry for that kiss by the way. Well, I guess I'll go back to lunch now. May this girl bring you better waves Yuki-san..." The girl lifted herself onto her feet from beside the flabbergasted Yuki and turned to walk away.

Stunned by this new account of events the boy lingered still on in the same place he was. Lunch was out of the question today. He didn't know whether to be hurt or happy by the news Hana had bore him. He decided it was part of the curse in its own demented way, shrugged, and lifted himself to his feet finally. Just to be rebellious he decided it was good news. Now all he had to do is worry immensely about this new girl.

The class bell rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm...I wonder if Sohma-kun will ask Ito-san out...." Tohru wondered out loud in a dream state as she and Kyo walked slowly home. A little irritated by the constant talk of his stupid cousin, Kyo twitched a little and grabbed the girl's hand in hopes it would shut her up. "Who cares....do you have work today?" The onigiri perked up and shook her head enthusiastically, "Nope!"

This sprout a wonderful idea. "Well, Shigure's at the main house today....wanna do something?" he asked nervously. Even though they were together it still made him nervous to ask her things like that. She was just so sweet looking. It also made him realize exactly how lucky he was. 'Heh, that damn rat has a lot...but I've still got more....' He thought to himself and smirked with pride and satisfaction.

"Umm...ok Kyo-kun, what would you like to do?" This brought the neko back to reality and back to nervousness. He would have to choose. There was no way the girl would suggest something. He tried to think...

"Let's just go to the park a while, eh?" He was happy when this sent a wide smile across Tohru's face. "That sounds wonderful Kyo-kun!" With a boost of confidence he pulled her closer, putting his arm around her waist and he took her bag and carried it for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I would have to stay after school....' Yuki complained inwardly as he stood at his desk going over Student Council ideas for an upcoming school program. Just as he was about to forget it all and go home a knock came at the door. The only face that made Yuki nervous followed. "Hello, I would just like to say that, being the newest member I should tell you I am ready to help with anything, ok? If you need anything I'll be here," Mia told him and turned to close the door behind her.

Just as the door clicked shut the mouse slammed everything he was holding down onto the table. "Miss Ito, wait!" The door creaked back open slowly and an unimpressed face gazed at him. This shook his confidence a little but he decided to continue, "Would you...er....I li.....what I'm trying to say is....Are you doing anything tomorrow after school?"

* * *

School has been the hardest year i have ever had so I have been up to my armpits in homework and papers. So sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to put more out more often! I'll also be able to put some Kyoru in the next one....I'll have to decide the outsome of this girl's answer....do i hate Yuki enough to make him lonely forever? I dont hate Yuki....but he would deserve to be turned down. ;  



End file.
